


i waited so long, while you made me feel so frustrated

by DoubtThem



Category: SIXTEEN (TV), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubtThem/pseuds/DoubtThem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nayeon hates this feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. it's a relief you gained courage, now come here and -

**Author's Note:**

> Totally not real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited slightly because it got sort of corny at the end in the previous version.

Im Nayeon has always attracted attention. She tries to be humble but come on, who is she kidding? 

~*~*

"Step onto the 'x'!" one of the judges called. Nayeon grinned, her charming smile veiling her fangs.

Nayeon gets what she wants. Yes, she may have snuck into this audition, and yes, she might be in so much trouble but... you lose some to win everything. It's not that she gets the saying wrong, it's just that this always rings true for her.

~*~*

She could scream. How ridiculous is this? To work so hard for so many years only to be put into this silly game show?

 

"Do you accept the terms?" they asked. Nayeon inhaled, her smile bright and eager.

 

"Of course!" She coils in the bushes, her rattle shaking, waiting to strike. 

~*~*

She's in major, of course. The success radiates off her skin, glistening like scales. Her armor is fortified. (Lately, she's compared to a bunny. Nayeon only grins and grins.)

~*~*

Nayeon's mouth drips venom. This ridiculous show was meant to be easy! There weren't actually supposed to be people _better_ than her! She cannot be falling to minor! She hisses and coils in fury. 

~*~* 

"Who do you want to challenge for their spot?" 

 

"Tzuyu, I want to take your spot," Nayeon smirks, careless. What did it matter? Pretending to be a little bunny was so boring. She'd already slipped up so many times in the confessionals, letting her fangs pop seeming too hard to resist. 

~*~*

Nayeon becomes flustered. Heat rises to her cheeks so quickly, she rests her hands upon them to cool down. It was so embarrassing. She was meant to be cold-blooded, yet this girl five years her junior was burning her skin.

 

She'd noticed Tzuyu's beauty before but now... the way she looked as she performed was something else.

 

"Wow, she's so beautiful," Nayeon whines to the camera.

 

"Is that all you can see?" the man asks incredulously.

 

Nayeon stares at Tzuyu, biting her tongue. She exudes a blatant amount of confidence and pride. Tzuyu's eyes are hypnotizing. 

 

Her fingers twitch as she refrains from scratching at her skin. Everything feels too tight.

 

Nayeon is hopelessly, furiously jealous of this amazing girl. 

 

_Dance with me, make me sway_

~*~*

But she wins anyway. Nayeon rejoices, peeling off the layers of insecurity. Why had she expected any less?

 

No one has ever been a threat to her. _Tzuyu_ has never been a threat to her, yet she'd felt so shaken. 

 

Tzuyu was radiant. Tzuyu was prettier than all the contestants on the show.  _Tzuyu_ was prettier than Nayeon. 

 

She was the prettiest girl Nayeon had ever laid her eyes on, and Tzuyu acted like she  _knew_ it. Like she expected everyone to be in awe of her. 

 

Her beauty was encompassing. It cloaked all weaknesses Tzuyu's voice held. 

 

Nayeon berates herself for not considering this. 

~*~* 

Nayeon ends up on the same team as Tzuyu anyway. 

 

Minor. To start at the top and fall once again to this awful spot is sickening. 

 

And then there's Tzuyu. 

~*~*

She rests on the disgusting, dingy possibly cum-stained couch. 

 

God, how far has she fallen? 

 

The darkness behind her eyelids does nothing to soothe her. 

 

A shift of weight on the couch startles her. She keeps her eyes closed, waiting. 

 

"Nayeon-ssi?" Lead weighs down on her chest. 

 

"Yes, Tzuyu?" Nayeon inquires as she finally opens her eyes. Tzuyu is pretty, even in the worst of lighting. Nayeon can't look away. It's so unfair. 

 

"Nothing," Tzuyu states with a small smile. Her eyes stray from Tzuyu's mouth just a tad too late. 

 

Tzuyu tilts her head, causing strange shadows to appear along the lines of her face. 

 

The little quirk of her lips hiding a set of . . . fangs. 

 

Nayeon quirks a brow at that. 

~*~*

They rehearse tediously.

 

Every second of the performance is scrutinized. 

 

Nayeon hates that she's one of the first to slip.

 

"Ah!" she shrieks, tripping over the foot of Jihyo who is so infuriatingly perfect that she's able to stay balanced after their collision. She makes a note to find a weakness of Jihyo's later as she descends to the ground. The ground is surprisingly soft. 

 

"Oof!" her savior grunts, holding her closely. Nayeon glances up, hoping that it is anyone but . . .

 

"Are you okay, Nayeon-ssi?" Tzuyu questions. The position of her head gives her an angelic halo. How ridiculous.

 

Here Nayeon is, falling and making a fool of herself while Tzuyu, far younger than her, not only rescues her but has a  _halo_ around her head! 

 

Nayeon tries to disengage, but Tzuyu pulls her closer, laying a hand on her lower back. Her body flashes hot then cold. 

 

"You're okay, then?" she asks again. Nayeon swallows.

 

"Yes, thank you." she answers reluctantly. Tzuyu's arms drop. 

 

"Good," she replies, and pauses. Her eyes roam over Nayeon's body boldly. Her neck feels hot. 

 

"Right then! Let's take it from the top!" Jihyo announces. 

 

Even though Tzuyu returns to her spot across the room, Nayeon can feel her eyes watching her. 

 

~*~*

 When two predators meet in the wild, it's naturally survival of the fittest. Nayeon realizes that snakes can only _really_  kill what they can sneak up on. 

 

With Tzuyu, there was nowhere to hide. She was proud, strong, and in control. She was  _queen._

 

What was a snake's odds against a lion? 

~*~*

 Tzuyu pulls her aside after practice.

 

"Yes, Tzuyu?" Nayeon questions. 

 

"Nayeon-ssi, do you hate me?" Nayeon squints.

 

"I barely know you," she retorts, eyes flickering down. She felt something odd swell in her stomach. 

 

"Some days you stare at me, and on others you seem to avoid me. What is it, then?" Tzuyu inquires, tilting her head. Nayeon crosses her arms.

 

Tzuyu had noticed. Why was she surprised? The girl was a lot more cunning than she had ever anticipated. Tzuyu hadn't even bothered to hide it. It was Nayeon's own blindness. 

 

"Nayeon-ssi? Tell me now, before our last performance. There's no point in hiding it," Tzuyu implores. 

 

"Our last performance?" Nayeon scoffs, "Tzuyu, you can't honestly believe you're not going to be chosen." Tzuyu raises a brow. Nayeon laughs.

 

"Wow, you're serious." 

 

"I'm not sure what you're saying." 

 

"I'm saying you have no idea how good you have it! You're the prettiest girl on this show Tzuyu. Maybe even in this country." 

 

"I think that's officially Im Nana -"

 

"Well, she's not on this show, is she? You are. And you've got the best chance of winning. You really think they're gonna let a face like yours be left out?" Tzuyu just glances at her with big eyes. 

 

 "Why are you playing dumb? You know you're better than us. Better than  _me_. I'm so sick of seeing you act like you don't even  _know_ or  _care._ It makes me so -" Nayeon cuts her herself off, breathing harshly.

 

"So, what?" Tzuyu prods, stepping closer.

 

"So . . . so jealous, okay? I'm so jealous! I have been ever since I set my eyes on you. I knew. I just knew you'd be trouble for me. It doesn't even help that you're so likable! I can't even be jealous without feeling guilty!" She shakes her head, scoffing at herself.

 

"Isn't it shameful? To have an unnie like me?" Nayeon asks. 

 

"Unnie? You feel like an unnie to me?"

 

Nayeon wants to scream.

 

"Tzuyu, I'm jealous of you. I can't stand to be around you. I can't even look at you without my stomach turning," Nayeon rants, waiting for Tzuyu's reaction. 

 

"I think you're pretty, too," Tzuyu says. Nayeon blinks.

 

"Sometimes, I'm jealous of your voice. How strong it is. How strong you are," Tzuyu continues with a grin. Nayeon blushes.

 

"There you go again. I basically give you a chance to mock me and instead, you compliment me,"  Nayeon states with another shake of the head. Tzuyu giggles.

 

"I would never mock you. That's poor manners." Nayeon laughs.

 

"I see, I see." She looks up into Tzuyu's unwavering stare. A weight has been lifted off her chest, though she still feels heat rise in her cheeks.

 

She wants to coil around Tzuyu and hold her tightly, just to keep her close. 

 

She was sick of pretending that this was a battle rather than one-sided pettiness. 

 

"Can we start over? I hope I didn't ruin our chances of being friends with my weird behavior. It was so dumb of me." Nayeon offers her hand for Tzuyu. Tzuyu raises her brow, and brushes aside Nayeon's hand to go in for a hug.

 

"We can be friends, unnie," Tzuyu murmurs and squeezes her tightly. 

 

"Unnie? I never said you could call me that!" Nayeon admonishes, smothered in Tzuyu's neck.  

 

Tzuyu shrugs into the hug.

 

"I have my moments." 

 

~*~*

They make it. Tzuyu, Jungyeon, Jihyo, Sana,  _Momo_ , Mina, Dahyun, Chaeyoung, and her. They all made it. She cries and cries as they all embrace. 

 

This was finally her moment. 

 

No, she thinks.

 

This was _their_ moment. 

 

She manages to grasp onto Tzuyu's hand in the chaos.

 

Something weighs on her heart again, yet she finds herself wanting more. 

 

She's achieved her dreams, and perhaps something else.

 

Nayeon tries not to think about the future. She was here in this moment. 

 

She is here in this beautiful moment with Tzuyu and all her other beautiful, amazing band mates, united for one dream. 

 

_Welcome JYP's newest girl group, Twice!_

 

 

 


	2. say it again, I want to hear it more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon is not jealous anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not real. Also I took so long to update that the beginning scene is kind of an old reference! This is set in their early debut. The clip of the lie detector test is still up so... perhaps watching that would help with the immersion.

"Wait, it shocks you? Should we be doing this?" Sana questions anxiously. Jungyeon scoffs. 

 

"It's nothing but a little jolt. Like I dunno, sticking a fork in the power outlet?" Sana hangs her head. 

 

"I've never done that . . ."

 

"Well, we can try it out at the house later -"

 

"Jungyeon, can you stop trying to trick Sana into dying?" Jihyo chastises, pinching her nose. Jungyeon snickers. 

 

"I'm sure it's nothing, Sana, but please don't put anything into the outlets that aren't made for it," Mina reassures, patting her back. 

 

"Yeah, you might end up raising our power bill needlessly," Dahyun jokes. 

 

"You're cold. A cold, hard block of tofu," Momo teases, squishing Dahyun's cheeks in. 

 

"Can tofu actually be hard? I know there's silken and firm, but hard?" Chaeyoung wonders aloud. 

 

"Maybe if you put it in the freezer," Nayeon says. 

 

"Why would anyone do that?" Tzuyu questions. Nayeon rolls her eyes. 

 

"Well, I don't know. Life is full of different people and -" 

 

"Ladies, we're about to start rolling!" 

 

"I really don't want to get shocked . . ." Sana mumbles. 

 

~*~

"I have some dissatisfaction with the leader."  

 

"Yes," Momo states without hesitation. 

 

It doesn't shock her. Jihyo looks affronted. 

 

"No . . . no . . . this is . . ." Momo trails off. 

 

~*~

 

"To be honest, I'm the best in Twice. I should stand in the middle," the staff member prompts. 

 

"No . . . I'm not the best," Nayeon says with a smile.

 

"Then who?"

 

"Tzuyu," Nayeon states confidently, glancing at her quickly. 

 

Tzuyu bites her lip. 

 

~*~

 

Nayeon settles down on the couch. She sighs, stretching her arms.

 

Today had been quite fun, actually. So fun, the people behind editing probably hadn't even needed to add 37 different kinds of font to relay a single word Sana had said. 

 

At times like that, Nayeon questions her life. 

 

"Unnie?" Tzuyu prompts, standing at the edge of the couch. 

 

"Yes?" Nayeon asks back. They always seem to meet here... Well, the dorm _is_  quite small. The only other place they could possibly bump into each other is the kitchen or the bathroom. Nayeon preferred the couch, obviously. 

 

"You think I'm the best?" Tzuyu questions, plopping down next to Nayeon. 

 

She hates herself for stiffening. It's as if the warmth radiating from Tzuyu's body has complete control of her nerves. 

 

"Of course, I said it, didn't I?" she responds. Tzuyu just tilts her head. 

 

It's unnerving. 

 

Finally, she makes up her mind. 

 

"Unnie, please be honest like that in the future as well. Night," she says, walking away gracefully. 

 

Well, that was shocking. 

 

~*~

 

It took a while for her to come to a final conclusion. She had brooded for days about it. 

 

Life seemed to whirl around in circles. An hour of sleep here. A concert here. 

 

Everything seemed to stop around Tzuyu. Every second vivid. 

 

~*~

 

"Dahyun!" Sana screeches, knocking Nayeon aside by accident. She trips into the wall, cackling. Delirium was contagious. 

 

"Give me back my phone!" she shrieks as she shoves yet another member into the wall. 

 

"Chaeyoung, catch!" Dahyun shouts, tossing the phone to her direction. 

 

It smacks her head with a resounding thud. 

 

"Ow!" Chaeyoung picks up the phone and places it in Mina's hands. 

 

"You deal with it! I'm going to bed!" She stomps off to her room. Mina shrugs, throwing the phone onto Momo's lap.

 

"I don't want it either," Momo states, grabbing the phone and giving it to Jungyeon. 

 

Jungyeon smirks, making a beeline for the bathroom. 

 

"Shit!" Sana curses, then freezes. Jihyo glares. 

 

"I mean, shoot!" she corrects, running after Jungyeon. 

 

Nayeon continues to laugh against the wall, finally sinking to the floor. 

 

Her hand suddenly feels warm. 

 

"Tzuyu?" Nayeon mutters, using her other hand to wipe tears from her eyes. 

 

"Unnie, I wish we could be like this forever," Tzuyu whispers, a warm light in her eyes. Nayeon can't stop the grin from forming on her face. Tzuyu's words echo in her ears. 

 

"Me too. I want to be like this with  _you_ for a long, long time." She shuts her eyes, and lets herself relax in this moment.  

 

Tzuyu doesn't let go of her hand. 

 

Nayeon's heart beats deeply. 

 

This was just the start.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
